


Clutching My Cure by Adair

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutching My Cure by Adair

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Clutching My Cure  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
## Clutching My Cure

### by Adair ( [obiloon@aol.com](mailto:obiloon@aol.com) )

       

  


Archive- Yes here at Master and Apprentice

Category- Obi/Xanatos

Rating- NC-17

Warning- Fallen Jedi sex.

Summary- Fallen Jedi Xanatos deCrion acquires a surprising new partner.

Feedback- Yes please!

  


       

  


Xanatos deCrion allowed himself to be lead down the durasteel hallways. Flanked by a score of heavily armed men, he knew they were aware he was accompanying them willingly. If he had wanted, the one time Jedi could have dispatched the entire lot with ease. A quick glance from their leader assured him that the men were grateful that he had not put up a fight. 

He had been ambushed while arriving at his own ship as he made to leave Corellia. Truth was he had expected this confrontation to occur sooner than it had. Rumors had been circulating for years of a young upstart who was quickly infringing on Offworld's territory. Whoever he was, he had been disturbingly successful at enticing some of Xanatos' most influential contacts away from the fallen Jedi. It was past time he put the pup in his place. 

Halting in front of a door, the lead guard activated the control and waved him into the room. "Make yourself at home. Boss will be with you momentarily." 

Xanatos raised an inquiring ebony eyebrow as he lifted his manacled hands before him. They were strictly for show, a crutch to make these men feel some semblance of control over him. 

"Boss will take care of those. In you go," the man prodded him with a small push. 

Taking his time, Xanatos strolled into the room and waited until the door slid shut behind him before looking around at his surroundings. A low admiring whistle escaped his slightly parted lips as he surveyed the room. It was to put it simply a room created for utter decadence and erotic pleasures. 

The carpet beneath his booted feet was so deep and thick that he felt it give beneath him as he moved further inside. A deep pristine white color, it only served to offset the startling sapphire of the pillows that were scattered over nearly every inch of the floor. A massive bed was set up in the center of the room and draped in sapphire silk sheets. Gossamer fine blue tinted netting hung from the ceiling and acted as a shield for whoever it was that occupied the bed. He could only make out that the figure was decidedly male and dressed in a dark robe.

Pausing beside the small glass table that sat between the bed and floor of pillows, Xanatos carefully picked up one of the fluted glasses that rested there. Raising it to his nose, he took a delicate sniff. The sweet aroma of Corellian wine whetted his senses. 

"Please help yourself," a smooth refined Deep Core accented voice urged him. "I believe it is still your favorite." 

A brief hesitation proceeded the sip he took. Lowering the glass, he shot his captor a rueful smile. "It's rather difficult to drink with my hands bound." 

He felt a sudden surge in the Force as the manacles popped open and dropped to the floor. Mildly surprised but determined not to show it, he subtly scanned the figure behind the netting. His quest was met by a welcoming wave of darkside energy and returned. His eyes fell shut as he allowed himself to be caressed by the welcoming feel of the man's powerful Force signature. A small part of his brain was warning him that there was something decidedly familiar about it. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" He inquired in a near whisper, his eyes half slit in pleasure at the emotions rising in him. 

The brush of a body against silk accompanied the man's movements as he slid off of the bed. Hands pushed the netting aside, the figure stepping into the soft muted lighting from the flickering candles that filled the room. Xanatos felt his breath hitch as the vision before him slowly swaggered closer.

Several inches shorter than his own considerable height, the young man never the less was built muscularly. It was clear that he was a warrior of some type, every move of his compact body accomplished in a smooth graceful manner. Halting only a mere foot away, his captor gifted him with a small welcoming smile as he raised his arms as if in invitation. Taking advantage of it, Xanatos perused what was being offered. His forehead furrowed in confusion as recognition dawned. 

"Kenobi?" 

A low throaty chuckle greeted his bemused words. "I wasn't sure you would remember me. I'm no longer the timid child you used to know.

Xanatos silently had to agree with that observation as he continued to drink in the stunning figure before him. Hair that had been savagely chopped into spikes the last time they had been face to face now fell to brush broad shoulders in silken waves. The reddish gold locks shimmered in the candle light, begging to be stroked. They framed pale alluring features, high cheekbones-cleft chin-and the glittering multi-hued eyes that had often haunted his dreams. As a boy Kenobi had been pretty. As a young man he was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Careful to conceal the hunger that flooded him, Xanatos pasted a bored expression on his face. "What do you want bratling?" 

Those eyes seemed to fire with desire as the younger man took the few steps needed to bring them only inches apart. Taking the glass out of Xanatos' fingers, he set it back on the table. Tilting his head back, he reached up and grasped the back of the fallen Jedi's head, pulling it down until their lips were almost touching. 

"I want you in my bed. Moaning my name and begging for release," Obi- Wan whispered, his breath stirring Xanatos' hair. 

Forcing down his bodies immediate response to the words, Xanatos smirked. "What makes you think I have any interest in you? I lost my taste for Jedi years ago." 

A sound resembling a purr greeted his reply, a hand making its way inside his tunic. Calloused from gripping a lightsabre it make lazy circles across both nipples, causing the tiny nubs to harden. Unable to control the sudden hitch in his breathing, Xanatos' lashes lowered to half mast as the hand moved further down. Abdominal muscles clenched as they were stroked, a faint moan rising in his throat. 

"I haven't been a Jedi since I was fourteen. You're sources are keeping you woefully updated," the younger man informed him with a pleased smile. 

"I quit keeping track of the Order a long time ago. I have better things to do with my time," Xanatos retorted in a voice thick with desire. 

Fingers deftly undid the top button of his leather pants which allowed the hand to slip inside. As he was gripped in a warm grasp, Xanatos' labored breathing signaled the truth of his interest. Thoughts clouded by the rush of feelings he was drowning in, he struggled to form a coherent question as his hips began to move in tandem with the hand. 

"What...why..." 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he stretched in order to press his lips against the pale column of his one time rival's throat. 

"It's not important. Let's just say Jinn grew disenchanted with me also and leave it at that," he replied before nibbling on the corded vein beneath his lips. 

"Why me? Why now?" Xanatos managed to gasp. 

The younger man ceased his ministrations and took a step back. His jeweled eyes were seething with a host of feelings and emotions. In that moment Xanatos found it easy to see why Kenobi was no longer a Jedi. The younger man had never been able to suppress the strong desires and emotions that had always pervaded him. The Jedi and more pointedly, Jinn, had failed in their attempt to extinguish the flame that Xanatos had sensed all those years ago was buried not too far below the surface. 

"I thought you would understand. That you would be open to accepting my offer," Obi-Wan's expression grew pained as he took another step back. "I'm sorry if I was mistaken. I just....I thought you would be willing to help me get back at him... at them." 

Xanatos studied the alluring features in silence for several minutes. When the younger man began to turn away, he quickly moved forward and grabbed his arms. Waiting until Obi-Wan looked up at him curiously, he cupped the young man's face between his palms. 

"I'll help you achieve whatever it is you desire under one condition," he warned sternly. 

"What condition?" Obi-Wan inquired, his eyes seeking the answer in the sapphire orbs. 

Xanatos tilted his new partner's head back, his thumbs lightly stroking the high cheekbones. "We do this for ourselves and we do it as equals. Deal?" 

"Deal," Obi-Wan agreed immediately. 

"Now where were we?" Xanatos inquired thoughtfully. 

Obi-Wan grinned as he reached up to clasp the hands on his face and remove them. Shrugging out of the robe he wore, he slowly turned and made his way over to the bed in a seductive walk. When Xanatos approached he quickly stripped the fallen Jedi of his clothes before pushing him onto the bed. 

Their mouths came together, tongues dueling as they drank one another in. Hands offered lingering caresses, exploring one another's bodies, worshipping in their intensity. The Force gathered and swirled around them, heightening their senses as they brought one another to the peak. Breathing harshly and trembling with emotion, Xanatos turned his back toward the younger man and urged him close. 

"Take me!" 

Obi-Wan eagerly moved forward, his fingers moving down to prepare his partner. In a matter of seconds, he slowly eased his way inside the tight passage. They both froze as they adjusted to the foreign sensation. Eventually Xanatos pushed himself to his knees, both men gasping as it brought them into even closer contact. Almost simultaneously they began to move together, Obi-Wan's hand reaching around to grasp and fondle Xanatos, their sweat slick skin glistening. It didn't take long before they were both near their peak, their ragged breathing and moans of pleasure filling the room.

As he felt the older man's release hit him, Obi-Wan increased his pace, his free hand pushing the curtain of silky black hair aside so that he could sink his teeth into a pale shoulder as he himself exploded in ecstasy. They slumped onto the bed in a boneless mass of quivering limbs, hands continuing to offer caresses. Xanatos tilted his head back and offered his one time rival a slow lingering kiss, sealing their bargain. 

As the younger man spooned up against his back, Xanatos sighed in repletion. Eyes drifting shut as exhaustion set in, he felt the gossamer fine thread that now bound them in the Force. A small smile of contentment curved his lips when he realized that it was a dark bond, forged in the Darkside of the Force. His fingers entwined with Obi-Wan's as they both drifted into a deep slumber, their thoughts mirroring one another's. 

The Jedi had better brace themselves. Their days were numbered.

finis

  


       

  



End file.
